


Random Seb Smut Drabbles

by BookDragon13



Category: Destroyer (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sebastian Stan - Fandom, We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gen, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Smut Drabbles based off of Sebastian Stan and his characters





	1. Destroyer Gif

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is based off this gif: http://erosbellarke.tumblr.com/post/182788929385/take-a-second-to-imagine-its-you-in-that-room

You weren't sure what would happen next, when he closed that door. He'd told you to go wait in the room, so you were sitting on the bed, wanting to know if things were okay. But seeing that little smirk went a long way in relieving your anxiety.

He was so sure of himself, so confident. Just the opposite of your shy demeanor. Maybe that was why your relationship with him worked-your gentle quiet complemented his intense certainty. He knew how to help you out of your bubble, and you were his calm in the eye of the storm. So even though you'd been anxious, you trusted him enough to be patient.

Once the door was closed, he strode towards you, holding out his hand. You catch hold of it, and he pulled you up. Strong arms embrace your waist. His eyes held a bit of mischief and his smile grew.

"You ready for a fun night, sweetheart?" He didn't give you a chance to respond before capturing your lips with his. You moaned, and he took a chance to bite your bottom lip and explore your mouth. Gently, he set you down on the bed, still kissing you. It wasn't long before he was pulling off your clothes as well as his.

He laid you down, kissing down your body. Finally, he stopped by your hips and started licking and sucking on your clit. His hands came to your breasts, playing with your nipples. You started moaning and whimpering at the sensations you were feeling, not caring if anyone heard. Before you could stop it, your back started to arch, and your hands flew to his head, trying to increase the pleasure you felt.

It wasn't long before your orgasm hit you. You screamed his name as the pleasure ripped through your body. Once it stopped, you felt practically boneless. But he was still at your clit, licking your juices as if it'd be his last meal. You could feel the burn from his beard, and while it felt good, you needed something more.

"Please," you whimpered, trying to pull his head away. He pulled back, an eyebrow raised in question.

"What do you need, baby? Gotta use your words."

"I need you!" You cried out. He slapped your thigh, telling you that he wanted more. "I need you to fuck me!"

"Good girl," he soothed, before kissing your lips. Then he placed himself between your legs and lined himself up. You keened as he pushed himself inside you, reveling in the stretch you felt from his cock. He growled as he bottomed out. His hands grabbed yours and brought them above your head, threading his fingers between yours.

"This ain't gonna be too gentle, baby," he warned, right before he dragged his cock almost out, and then slammed it back. You gasped and whimpered at the feeling. He kissed your neck as he continued thrusting in and out.

You moaned his name like a prayer on your lips. One particular thrust hit your g-spot, almost making you come right then and there. He started going faster, continuing to hit that spot, his grunts and groans letting you know that he was close.

"Come for me, baby, I'm right there with ya."

As if on demand, you cum as he shoots his seed inside of you. A shout of his name erupts from your throat as he continues to kiss your neck. Then he brings your arms down, wrapping his arms around you as he moves to his side and pulling you close, his cock still inside you.

"I love you."

These are the last words you hear before falling asleep.


	2. Birthday Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Buckmesideways22's birthday

You knew he was angry and jealous. The two men attempting to flirt with you didn't notice Bucky come up behind them. You smiled, knowing what was about to happen.

"What are you doing talkin' to my girl?" Bucky growled. The men turned, eyes wide. They stammered, not able to make up an excuse. Bucky clenched his fist, eyes flashing. Nothing else was needed to make the men scramble away.

Now Bucky turned to you. Maybe you should've been scared or angry, but instead you were turned on. You loved when Bucky was jealous, mostly because of what it led to.

"Do you need a reminder of who you belong to, doll?"

You whimper out a "please." Bucky bared his teeth in a grin. He grabbed you by the shoulders and led you to the bathroom. Once there, Bucky rucked up your dress and slowly dragged down your panties. 

"You're so wet for me, aren't you, doll?" He started nipping and licking on the inside of your thighs. A keening moan burst from your throat as Bucky got closer to your core. You almost sobbed when he finally allowed himself to suck and lick where you needed him most.

Heat pulsed through you and before long, you came with a cry. Bucky moaned as he lapped up what you gave him. You were shaking as Bucky kissed way up your body to your lips. He smiled as he kissed you.

"Are you ready for my cock, doll?"


	3. Jefferson Tying You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from buckmesideways22: Jefferson likes to tie you and edge you for hours. Please describe this.

You never knew where the silk ties came from. You just know that Jefferson has stores of them around the house after Wonderland 

Sometimes you're tied to a chair, sometimes to the bed, or occasionally, somehow, in the middle of your bedroom 

Depending on where you're at, your hands are either above you or behind you 

No matter what, your legs are always spread apart so that you can't close them

Once you're tied up, Jefferson has that deviously wicked smile on his face

You know the one 

Jefferson loves to tease you with feather light touches first, all over your body

Mostly with his fingers, but sometimes he'll use more silk ties 

Once he's done teasing you with his fingers, Jefferson gets a little vibrator and starts rolling that all over your hips before he puts it on your clit

He always takes it away or turns it off before you can come 

And when he gets bored with the vibrator, Jefferson will get a dildo and starts fucking you with it 

At this point, you're practically speaking gibberish, begging him to let you come, tears coming down your face

Nothing matters but being able to come 

And when he finally places his cock inside you, you almost come right then and there

But Jefferson reminds you to wait

And as he thrusts into you, all you can do is hold onto him

When he finally gives you permission to come, you cry his name as your orgasm blasts through you

Which triggers his orgasm 

And when it's all over, Jefferson pulls out and pulls you close to him and cuddles with you


	4. Charles Blackwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckmesideways22 asked me to write something about Charles Blackwood spanking you

You knew he was angry. That alone should have told you to stop being a brat, but you just couldn’t drop the attitude. Sass kept coming out of you, and Charles kept getting angrier. Done with your brattiness, Charles grabbed your wrist. He pulled you into him and wrapped his arm around your waist.

“You’re not being the good girl I know you are,” Charles hissed in your ear. “I’m gonna have to fuck this bratty attitude out, aren’t I?” 

A harsh, resounding slap hit your ass. Your back arched and a whimper escaped your lips. Two more hits came down in quick succession. Wetness pooled between your legs. You whimpered when five more slaps hit hard on your cheeks.

“This isn’t even punishment for you, is it, sweetheart?” Charles sneered. “Such a dirty little slut, aren’t you?”

You whined. Another slap. “Use your words, darling. What are you?”

“I’m your slut, sir, a dirty whore for you to use!”

Charles caressed your cheek. “Good girl. Now undress and lay down on the bed, face down, ass up.”

You immediately did as Charles asked. But you smirked, knowing there was a surprise waiting for him. Once he saw it, there was silence, then another slap on your ass.

“You are a dirty girl, huh? Had that plug in ya all day?”

“Yes, sir,” you replied. “And it vibrates. The remote is in my nightstand drawer.”

There was a smug smile on Charles’ face, you could feel it. You heard him going through your drawer until found the remote. A dark chuckle came from Charles.

“Better hold on tight, darling, because I’ll be playing with you all night.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You striptease for Bucky

Bucky was salivating. You were in front of him, dancing seductively. The music was thrumming through the air, adding to the tension. Slowly, but confidently, you started taking your clothes off.

First was the shirt. Bucky was itching to touch your breasts, but his hands were tied behind his back. Then it was your skirt and panties. Now Bucky was ready to lick and suck on your sensitive clit. His eyes went back up to your breasts as you unhooked your bra. Bucky desperately wanted to suck your tits.

“Doll, please, stop teasing! I need you, please!”

You grinned. Bucky was right where you want him. Slowly you sank down on his cock, Bucky whining with each inch. A passionate kiss shut off any sound from Bucky as you ground your hips against him. Before long, the two of you were cumming at the same time.

“Can we do that again?” Bucky panted. 

You smiled. “Of course, sweetheart.”


End file.
